


Karaoke

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Karaoke, Language Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom sings in German whilst at a karaoke bar; Chris gets more than a little flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Tom sings in the fic is “Mein Herz Brennt” by Rammstein, which is a particular favourite of mine. (Till Lindemann, who I find a sexy bugger anyway, sounds particularly sexy whilst singing this song.) The lyrics that feature herein translates from the original German to “They come to you in the night, demons, ghost and black fairies.” (“Sie kommen zu euch in der Nacht, Dämonen, Geister, schwarze Feen,”) and “a bright light from the heavens” (“ein heller Schein am Firmament” ) Plus I have a major thing for the German language, which in part inspired this fic. :o)

The pub was mostly dark where Chris sat, his fellow cast-mates ranged around the tables nearby, butts pressed against suspiciously sticky seats. Despite the shadowy dimness, all Chris could see was Tom, standing at the karaoke machine, lit by coloured lights and standing in front of a garish pink glittery curtain that passed for stage decor. Tom was clearly enjoying himself; his face was lit by typically excited-Tom-like inner illumination as he followed the words upon the screen. 

Chris had known, of course, that Tom could speak more than a few languages, with varying levels of expertise, yet he’d never truly appreciated the phenomenon that was known as Tom Hiddleston wrapping his tongue around a language that wasn’t English. Currently, Tom was singing in German, managing to pass off the unfamiliar - to Chris - words with passable efficiency. Chris barely knew of the band - Rammstein - let alone the song - something he couldn’t even pronounce himself - yet he had to applaud Tom’s masterful attempts at singing along. 

“Sie kommen zu euch in der Nacht, Dämonen, Geister, schwarze Feen,” Tom sang, voice surprisingly husky and strong considering it was the first time he‘d sung it, or so he‘d said earlier upon accepting the mic from Robert. 

Chris imagined Tom in the dark of night in the shadows of their bedroom, purring sweet nothings into his ear in German; even though Chris would not be able to understand the words spoken to him, just the thought of Tom’s voice, pitched to a soft purr, brought heat to his cheeks and his cock began to stir into interested life. He shifted, yet the one movement made his trousers press tighter against him; inexplicably, that made him harder still. He imagined it was Tom applying pressure to him, warm palm bearing down upon him and pleasuring him. 

“Are you alright there, Chris? You’re looking a bit glassy-eyed,” Robert observed next to him. 

“Nah, mate, I’m alright, no worries,” Chris mumbled, fumbling for his beer and taking a sip to cover his embarrassment. “I think I need to visit the dunny.” 

“The what now?” Jeremy asked from the other side of the table; he’d obviously heard Chris’ comment without Chris even realizing.

“The john,” Robert translated, with a grin at Chris. 

Chris merely grunted and stood, tugging his shirt down to cover the evidence of his arousal. He could feel Tom’s eyes on him as he strode purposefully across the room, unfamiliar words floating after him; something about “ein heller Schein am Firmament” if Chris wasn’t mistaken.

He was glad for privacy in the bathroom, when he entered it; all cubicles were vacant and no one seemed pissed enough to use the urinals either. He crashed into one of the cubicles, locking the door firmly behind him and unzipping himself eagerly. He was almost fully hard by that time, and a few strokes was all it took for him to grow to full arousal. He leant his free palm against the opposite wall, gasps leaking past lips stretched wide as he stared at nothing, thoughts resting upon Tom again, and the way that he‘d sounded while singing in an unfamiliar language. His breathing became more laboured and an embarrassing whine leaked past his lips, as his hand stroked harder, faster, imagining it was Tom that was touching him.

Chris jerked away from the cubicle wall guiltily, when he heard the door to the bathroom banging open and he dropped his hand from his cock as though it burned his palm; he heard the scrape of shoes against the linoleum and he cursed quietly to himself. He was still achingly hard, yet he knew he wouldn’t be bale to continue while he had company. Then Tom’s voice echoed around the bathroom, and Chris sagged in relief.

“I know you’re in here, Chris,” Tom said, sounding equal parts amused and concerned. “Is everything alright? You left in a bit of a hurry. Robert said you didn’t look too good.” 

“I’m fine,” Chris managed to squeeze out past the frustrated lust in his throat.

“Really? Because you don’t sound very good,” Tom asked, and he came closer, until he stopped on the other side of Chris‘ cubicle door. 

“I ... um ... I think you’d best get in here,” Chris said, already reaching out to unbolt the door as he came to an impromptu decision.

“What?” Tom asked, sounding alarmed. “I know we’re in a relationship, darling, but I don’t think we’re that close.” 

“Just get yourself in here, mate,” Chris said, sounding annoyed even to his own ears. 

Tom’s eyebrows went up in understanding when he caught sight of Chris’ erection and the way that the Australian was leaning up against the far wall.

“Ah,” he said, as he finagled his way into the cubicle with Chris. 

“You can say that again,” Chris gritted out, as Tom closed the door behind him.

On cue, Tom said - “Ah.” 

Chris considered hitting him, but all thoughts of frustrated, affectionate violence went out the window when Tom knelt in front of him, hot mouth soon wrapping around Chris’ cock. Chris groaned, a deep rumbling purr that vibrated in his chest, as he leant back, shoulder-blades connecting with the wall behind him. Tom’s head bobbed between his legs, lips and tongue drawing pleasured groans from Chris’ throat. He could feel the warmth of Tom’s palm and fingers against his balls as Tom slowly massaged him, and it didn’t take long for him to come down Tom’s throat, a deep groan of Tom’s name echoing from the walls. Tom’s smirk was infectious as he drew away, swallowing visibly as he palmed the rest of the mess from his lips and chin.

“So, what was it? Are you a big fan of Rammstein, or do you just like the German language?” Tom asked, as he straightened gracefully. 

“The second one,” Chris managed to gasp out past the arousal still clogging his throat. 

Tom smirked, as he nodded and tucked Chris back into his pants again, zipping him up carefully and patting the soft bulge of his crotch affectionately.

“Well, I think we deserve an early night, don‘t you?” he asked, as he winked slowly at Chris. “I doubt very much if the others will miss us if we leave now.” 

Chris grinned and nodded, before he followed Tom from the cubicle, out into the bathroom proper. 

“So, do you want me to whisper sweet nothings in German in your ear while we’re making love tonight?” Tom asked, grin growing wider at the way that Chris suddenly groaned. “I'll take that as a yes.” 

“You may,” Chris said, turning a smile and heated blue eyes onto Tom.

Tom nodded, winked and leant in, pecking a kiss against Chris’ mouth, before opening the door to the bathroom. Neither spoke again, until they’d returned to Tom’s hotel room and even then, Chris didn’t know what Tom said to him; all he knew was that Tom made good on his earlier promise, unfamiliar German words pouring from his mouth as Tom made love to him.


End file.
